


Only

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Lisa meets an old friend and Viv gets jealous.
Relationships: Lisa Evans & Vivianne Miedema, Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema, Viv & Lisa - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Meeting

"Lisa?", they heard a friendly voice ask. Almost simultaneously, Viv and Lisa turned around. "Lisa! It's really you!" exclaimed a young, short-haired woman, extending her arms invitingly towards the Scottish woman. "Carol!", Lisa said cheerfully, throwing herself into the arms of the tall woman. "How nice to see you again! Wow, you look so good," Lisa said, breaking free from the embrace, still holding the woman's arms. The woman smiled. "Says who - look at you, you are still as pretty as ever."

Lisa blushed a bit, smiled happily and turned her face towards Viv. “Viv, this is Carol, she’s a friend of Jane's, from Glasgow. She used to be in our youth football team.” And then, turning back to Carol: “Carol, this is Viv, my girlfriend.”  
Both women shook hands as Carol said: “Yes, I know this is Viv - you must have been under a rock not to know who the league's all-time top scorer is. My god, my friends will be so jealous if I tell them I met you.” Viv smiled shyly, and Lisa laughed out loud and lovingly poked her girlfriend in the side. "Yep, rumour has it she's a pretty good footballer." They all laughed, and Viv raised her eyebrows shyly.

Turning her attention back to Carol, Lisa asked: “But tell me, what are you doing here?" Carol explained that she was in London for a full week for work and that she had a party invitation from a famous football magazine tomorrow night. “No really? We’re also going there, how cool," Lisa exclaimed enthusiastically. 

As the two continued their merry conversation, Viv watched them. Carol was a pretty woman, Viv thought. She was slightly older than Lisa, tall, slim and athletic, she had strikingly dark eyes and dark, slightly curly hair that probably fell into shape automatically when she got out of bed.  
She hardly wore any make up, had a shiny row of perfect teeth and her clothes could be best described as sportive chic.

It was clear that Lisa and Carol liked each other - they often smiled at each other, laughed at each other's jokes, and touched each other casually.   
“Anyway”, Viv heard Lisa say, “we have to continue shopping now, because I need to buy new shoes for tomorrow's party” “Very good, look forward to admire them”, Carol said, “see you to tomorrow, bye!" 

"What a coincidence, so great to see her again," Lisa said, a happy smile on her face, as they carried on shopping.   
“She's ehm… pretty”, Viv said.   
“God, she is, isn't she? She was the babe of our team - literally everyone was secretly in love with her.'

'You too?' Viv wanted to ask, but she decided not to - she didn’t want to hear the answer.

"How cool to see her again tomorrow at the party!', Lisa continued enthousiastically.   
"Yes," Viv said. But the truth was, she already dreaded seeing Carol again tomorrow. Or rather, she dreaded seeing Lisa and Carol meet again tomorrow.   
How they'd looked at each other, how they'd smiled at each other, how they'd touched each other casually: it had made Viv insecure, especially since Carol was all Lisa's type.  
She tried hard to forget the uncertainty, but the gnawing feeling had settled in her brain and it wouldn't get out.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv felt her insecurity and jealousy grow, and even the cheerful chatter of Katie and several other teammates and friends was far from being enough distraction anymore. All she saw was how Lisa looked at Carol and vice versa.

It was hot and busy in the club, and everyone had done their very best to look good. Everywhere Viv looked, she saw glitter, pumps, dresses, tuxedos… she was glad she had dressed up for the occasion too. Not in a dress, but in a beautiful combination of black pants and a light blue blouse. She wore her hair down and put on some makeup for the occasion. 

Lisa looked fabulous in her long blue dress with a slit that gave a beautiful view of her slim, muscular calves. Her new pumps topped it off completely. Strange eyes would look at her admiringly, greedily even, and normally that would make Viv happy and proud - others could whatever they wanted, that beautiful girl was hers and hers only. 

But tonight, Carol would also be there, undoubtedly admiring her pretty girlfriend. And she knew Carol would look at least as fabulous as she had in her casual clothes. Lisa and Carol would surely give another those looks again, and Viv wasn’t sure she could handle that. Or in fact, she was sure she couldn’t. 

Just as Viv had found some distraction in a hilarious conversation between Katie and Jill, she saw Carol appear in the corner of her eye. She was wearing a black dress and high heels, and she looked - Viv had to admit, almost grinding her teeth - even prettier than yesterday. "Hey Viv!" Carol said enthusiastically, touching her hand and pressing a kiss on her cheek, which Viv returned a little awkwardly - apparently they were on kissing terms now that they met for the second time. 

She introduced Carol to Katie and Jill, and Viv could see how Katie checked her out shamelessly. Just as Carol took a breath to ask where Lisa was, the Scottish woman came back from the toilet. An enthusiastic meeting followed, and after a few drinks, the two, accompanied by Jill and some other girls, headed for the dance floor.

Viv watched them dance. Carol and Lisa barely touched, but they smiled at each other a lot and Viv felt more and more insecure by the minute. Carol was not only completely Lisa’s type — Viv was absolutely sure — she was also a good dancer, she was smiley and funny. Viv usually had lots of self confidence, but right now, it felt like her ego was completely being crumbled within a few minutes’ time. Looking at Carol, Viv had the feeling to be mercilessly confronted with her own shortcomings. 

Viv absolutely couldn't dance - she looked like a fool if she tried. Outside of the football pitch, her movements were always a bit clumsy, even when she was just standing. Viv loved going to parties, but she always preferred to watch rather than be the center of attention. She was often a bit shy and withdrawn. Lisa was her opposite in many ways: she was loud, funny, sociable and she loved to dance and sing.

At the start of their relationship, Viv had often wondered why Lisa had fallen in love with her, but when she asked, Lisa had simply replied, "Because you are you.”  
After that, Lisa had told her numerous times how much she loved her and why, and Viv believed her - she had absolutely no reason not to. But on this particular occasion, Viv suddenly felt terribly insecure and jealous again. 

_She's a better version of me_

The thought hit her like a punch in the stomach, which left her a bit nauseous.

"Aren't you jealous now that your chick is dancing with another woman?" Katie asked jokingly, handing Viv a glass of ice tea while she took a sip of her sparkling water herself.  
Viv forced a smile. "Oh, she can't compete with me”, hoping her tone was light enough.  
Katie obviously thought so, because she laughed and put her arm around Viv's hip. "That is absolutely true, you're a babe. And Lisa is whipped for you, that's for sure. But man, I have to say, Carol is hot. And she is a very good dancer."

Katie had no idea how much her comments fueled Viv's insecurity.

A well-known nineties song blared from the speakers, and Viv watched Lisa, Carol and Jill pretend to hold a microphone in their hand as they sang the song out loud, only to fall into each other's arms afterwards with laughter.

Under normal circumstances, Viv would have laughed while watching, filled with joy that her pretty girlfriend was having so much fun with her friends. In a crazy mood, Viv would even have hooked up to the love song that was being played now to sing along with them. Or well, to pretend she was singing along, while holding Lisa close to her. 

Under normal circumstances, Lisa would then put her arm around her waist and give her ass an encouraging squeeze, winking at her cheekily. 

Under normal circumstances, Viv would blush slightly and realize again how happy she was to have such a sweet, beautiful, spontaneous girlfriend.

But tonight, Viv felt far from normal. As she watched, she felt her insecurity and jealousy grow, and even the cheerful chatter of Katie and several other teammates and friends was far from being enough distraction anymore. All she saw was how Lisa looked at Carol and vice versa. How they occasionally touched each other, how they burst out laughing together. Viv witnessed it all, pressing her jaw so hard it hurt.  
"Viv, are you okay?", she heard Katie ask.  
"Uhm yes, I'm fine. I just have a little headache," Viv replied.  
Katie looked at her. "You do look pale, chick. Listen, I was planning to leave now anyway, so we can share a cab if you want.'

Laughing and talking, Lisa, Jill and Carol walked towards the bar - Jill in the middle with her arms around Lisa and Carol. They were a little sweaty, and Lisa's eyes were shining. "I haven't danced in ages. It felt so good!" Viv heard her say. "Me neither, I feel just like when we were teenagers again," she heard Carol reply, and they both started to giggle.

When Lisa looked at Viv, she immediately noticed something was wrong. "Hey babe, aren't you feeling well? You look a little pale”, Lisa said, a worried look on her pretty face. "I have a bit of a headache," Viv said curtly.   
"Oh no, poor girl. Come on, let's go home”, Lisa said.  
"No, I don't want to ruin your evening. You're having so much fun, just stay here”, Viv replied, a sarcastic undertone in her voice. But everyone, even Lisa, assumed she was just a little curt because she wasn't feeling well.

Deep down in her heart, Viv just wanted Lisa to go with her. But above all, she didn't want to see how much fun Lisa had with Carol anymore. How they looked at each other. How perfect Carol was. She wanted to get out of this place, as quickly as possible. And so she went off with Katie, after giving Lisa, who was still looking a bit worried, a quick kiss and waving to the others. 

After the cab driver had dropped her off, Viv took a quick shower and went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. Images of Lisa and Carol dancing and having fun kept haunting her. She stayed awake until a few hours later she heard Lisa's key in the front door and the cab pulling away. When Lisa entered the bedroom, Viv pretended to be asleep. She felt Lisa gently kiss her forehead, heard her take off her clothes and take a shower, then crawled into bed next to Viv, pressing another gentle kiss on Viv's back. They were sweet kisses, but even those didn't reassure Viv. It was only an hour after Lisa fell asleep next to her that she fell asleep herself, completely exhausted and feeling empty.


	3. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw how you looked at each other, Carol and you. I can see how pretty she is, and that she's all your type", Viv said.

When Lisa woke up, she was surprised to be looking at an empty space next to her in the bed - she had expected her girlfriend to be still in bed - a long night of sleep usually helped her to get over a headache.   
After putting on shorts and a T-shirt Lisa found Viv in the living room at her computer with a stack of books next to her.  
"Hey babe, good morning," said Lisa, kissing her on the top of the head.  
"Hey," Viv said, hardly looking away from the screen.  
Although she obviously had a shower, she still looked sleepy.  
“How do you feel?”  
“I’m… okay”  
“You’re still rather pale”  
“Yeah”

Lisa filled a mug of tea from the pot Viv had put on the counter and poured some more into Viv's half empty mug, after which she squeezed Viv’s shoulders softly.

"Shall we go for a walk in the park? " Lisa asked. "A little fresh air will do you good."

"No, don't feel like it. And I have to study. "  
"Oh, too bad. Not even for half an hour? Please?”  
“No. But why don’t you ask Carol?", Viv said, a biting undertone in her voice.  
“Carol?”, Lisa asked, looking puzzled.  
“Yes. _Carol_ "  
"Why should I ask her?"  
"Well, apparently you get along pretty well."  
“Yeah so? I would like to go to the park with you."  
“Are you sure?' Viv said, her jaws pressed together.  
"Viv, what's this about?"  
"Yeah, I also wonder what this is all about," Viv said, getting up from her chair and looking at her girlfriend. "I saw how you looked at each other, Carol and you. How much fun you had together, how well she can dance, how spontaneous she is. I can see how pretty she is, and that she's all your type."

Lisa looked at her, petrified, her mouth half open, as if she had just witnessed an event so bizarre that her brain was still busy processing it. 

Viv had turned around now and was staring out the window with her back towards her.

"Viv," Lisa said behind her, a quiver in her voice.  
Her girlfriend didn’t react.  
"Viv, please, look at me."  
With visible reluctance, Viv turned towards her girlfriend, with such an intensely sad look on her face that it shocked Lisa.

Lisa looked her straight in the eye. "Viv, are you seriously thinking I’m in love with Carol? Is that what you’re thinking? What the fuck! She's an old friend, and she's sweet and funny. I was really glad to run into her again, after all those years. And we had a lot of fun yesterday. But that's it. "

Viv’s gaze turned to the floor and said: "I can tell she's very pretty, and she's got exactly what you find attractive. And she can dance so well, and she is spontaneous and bubbly.” After a short pause, she added whispering: “She… she is a nicer, better version of me."


	4. Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Viv, are you totally out of your fucking mind? Do you even realise how much I love you?", Lisa exclaimed.

Lisa was speechless for a few seconds, and then an expression of disbelief and anger formed on her face. “What?! No fuckin’ way. Why are you saying that?” Lisa grabbed both Viv's hands in hers, and forced Viv to look her in the eye. “Viv, are you totally out of your fucking mind? Do you even realise how much I love you? I know you can't dance or sing, and no, you're not a party animal, and no, you don't like to be the center of attention. But I don't give a shit about that - I love you because you are you. You are sweet and caring and honest and trustworthy and funny."

"But not attractive, like her," Viv said in a sad voice.  
"What?! I think you are terribly sexy and beautiful and attractive!”, Lisa exclaimed. “Jesus Viv, when you tried on that shirt at the store last week - I wanted to fuck you right on the spot in that fitting room - that’s how attractive I find you.”

Lisa's eyes were now tearful too, and they seemed to spit fire at the same time. Her face was bright red and it seemed as if every muscle fiber in her body had been tightened.  
She took a deep breath and said, trying to keep her voice down: “Listen Viv, I would be lying if I said I don't think Carol is attractive. Like I said, everyone in our team was secretly in love with her, and that included me, yes. I’ve always found her stunning and I probably always will. Just like you find that girl from that sandwich shop attractive’.

With her cheeks flushing, Viv looked the other way.

Many people - mostly women - tried to flirt with Viv, but most of the time Viv either didn’t notice or she just didn’t react. But the girl from the sandwich shop was different. In many ways, she was very much like Lisa - she was not only very pretty, but also cheerful, intelligent, funny, and her smile seemed to enchant the world.   
More than once, Lisa had watched with amusement as she flirted with Viv, causing Viv to blush and giggle. The girl even managed to make Viv laugh in the early hours of morning - an achievement in itself, because Viv's morning mood was notorious.   
Lisa teased her about it regularly, and sometimes she would possessively wrap an arm around her girlfriend's waist to make it perfectly clear that this tall, slightly clumsy and attractive girl was hers.  
There was nothing wrong with a little jealousy, Lisa thought - it just showed how whipped she was for her girlfriend - and vice versa.

‘And it’s perfectly OK you think she’s attractive, we are only human’, Lisa continued.   
‘I love _you_ Viv, and nobody else, and I think you are a real babe. You are my girlfriend and I am yours. And no one can come between us. No one.' 

She squeezed both Viv's hands and brought her head closer to Viv's. They stood there for this for seconds, and then Viv broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Viv said softly, her voice trembling a little, "I'm sorry for acting like this. It's just that… I love you so much and sometimes I get so fucking insecure and jealous. And then I see you dancing and having fun with someone else who is so pretty and… "

Lisa’s facial expression softened, and after pressing a sweet kiss on Viv’s forehead, she put her hands around her waist, looking her straight in the eye, a serious but loving look on her face. "My sweet jealous babe. Look at you. You're so handsome and tall."

The two brought their lips together after which they shared a long, soft kiss, pulling each other as close as they could. After they had finally broken their kiss, Viv took a deep breath. Looking Lisa in the eye, she said: "I love you so much and every day, I'm so happy and grateful you are my girlfriend. I just… I just can't imagine what my life would be without you." Tearing up, Lisa kissed Viv's lips. "Then don't. Because we belong together. I love you."


End file.
